A Union of Body and Soul
by faithwithasilverlining
Summary: Tired from a long day of protecting the king and taking over the Eastern Headquarters, there's nothing more that Choi Young would like to do than to relax with his woman. He closed his eyes and dropped his clothes as he held her, simply held her to him, being accepted even with the blood of his enemies on him. Their bodies will meet as one tonight. A continuation of Episode 22.


Dedicated to Shineui! :heart:

Her touch, her willingness to touch him even while covered in blood, blood that wasn't even his, was more than he could ever hope for. He closed his eyes and dropped his clothes as he held her, simply held her to him. He breathed in and out, slow sure breaths, taking in all of her that he could. He placed his forehead on her shoulder and just relaxed. This was the woman he loved, and this was the woman who he needed. Somehow she knew that this was what he needed, all that he needed.

Moments went by soundlessly and slowly before Choi Young slowly released his hold on her, his hands still gently resting on her shoulders. He gave a soft smile before leaning in to kiss her softly. Her hands came down to rest on his chest while his hands grazed across her body until they cradled her face. Their kiss was slow, gentle, and they moved languidly together towards their cot in the corner.

They broke apart for a moment. He rested his right hand on her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb in a slow motion. His eyebrows shifted up, questioning, asking for permission while taking off his belt. She bit her lip coyly, smiling while nodding. She slowly turned him around to untie his armor. Afterwards, they faced each other and drew close to each other again, once again uniting their lips. They landed on the bed, Eun Soo being gently laid down before Choi Young followed on top. Wordlessly they undressed each other, his robes first then hers, in holy reverence to each other, celebrating and worshiping each others bodies.

He left no skin untouched, unkissed, and he savored her taste as he kissed her. His soul had finally found the one he was meant to be with and he was letting it touch hers, asking if he could walk hand in hand with her in eternity. He craved her more and more the more he kissed her. He leaned out slightly to stare down at her, her in her natural and glorious body. He pressed a gentle kiss to her nose before once again lifting his eyebrows to ask for permission to go on. She simply reached for his face and kissed him again, slipping her tongue in as she nodded, her legs spreading to allow his hips in. He gently slid down inbetween her legs, his right hand tenderly caressing her inner leg from her knee to her opening. He rubbed his hand up and down her slit before letting one digit in, steadily but unhurriedly.

The cries of pleasure she let fall from her mouth did delicious things to his heart and body, and he slowly entered a second finger in, stretching her, preparing her. He stopped and broke the kiss off for a last time, asking silently for him to continue, sweat dropping down his face as he held back from his simple desire. She stroked his face gently, her face peaceful and loving, nodding again as she brought his face down to meet hers again. He pressed his lips to hers and they continued their soft moans as they kissed, as he eased down into her body's warmest part, into her inner sanctum. He took in a deep breath as he groaned from her wrapped around him, her lower lips stretched and held on around him like a beautiful fit. She moaned and arched her back, absorbing him into herself as they moved together. They moved slowly, at their own leisurely pace, getting to know and learn how the other moved, as their breaths became one as well as their bodies. Choi Young tried as hard as he could to hold it but he fell prey to his body's reactions first, spurting inside her his seed. He kept his gyrations, moving his hand down again to reach her nub and rubbed there with his thumb, determined to be inside her as she clamped down and enter into the throes of ecstasy as he left his imprint inside her.

When all was done, he fell down beside her, holding her close in his arms. She followed suit, wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling her face into where his shoulder met his neck. Their bodies were spent from their lovemaking that neither cared that his bloodmarks had stained her nor that their bodies were slicked with sweat, moistening the sheets they laid between. To them, they were in their own world, the world that they just made when they came together as they just did.

To them, all was right in their world, and that was what they dreamed each that night, and many nights after that, when she was gone from his word again, they met and remembered their lovely nights together until they returned again to make love anew.

* * *

Like I said above, this is dedicated to shineui :heart:. This is what I really thought would happen, honestly, in this scene. They HAD to have done something, man. His face was too heartwarming for them to not have done _anything_ together, and well my mind went to this. I don't know if this was their first time together, but I thought that in this scene, they would be making sweet love, not a super passionate sex scene. To me, this came out beautifully and almost perfectly to my vision. I hope that others out there could enjoy this as well :heart:.


End file.
